Joker's Little Princess
by LokiandThorlove
Summary: Joker has a daughter, what if this daughter was in the Dark Knight? what would the movie be like? what if she decided to change sides last minute? Joker's daughter has a decision to make, Joker or the innocent people of Gotham. I suck at summaries!


Gotham's narrows, not a nice place for a 16 year old girl. Unless, you're the Joker's daughter, and the Joker is too protective, and possessive.

Yeah, I'm that 16 year old girl, named Jackie Napier. Or as everyone calls me Joker's daughter, or Joker's little princess. What is it like living with the Joker? Hell, that's what, but my dad and I have our moments.

Like when we rob a bank together, which is what we are going to do, but first we wait out in the open for the car. I stood next to Joker in my black tank top and black tight leggings, and black flats and my dirty blonde hair in a tight pony tail, my make-up face the white face and red lipstick just on my lips (I don't do the big smile because well, I don't have the scars) and the black around my eyes. I held a clown mask in my hand and so did the joker. As soon as they pulled up I threw my mask on and so did the Joker and we got in the car.

"I didn't know Joker hired girls." one of dad's men said "Maybe he wanted us to have fun with her?" He laughed a scowl formed on my face. I grabbed out my pistol from the holster on my thigh, and put it on his head.

"he didn't." I growled and I heard him gulp, I could hear dad snickering in the back, I put the gun back and he drove.

"So four of a kind?" the guy in the passenger side said "that's it?"

"There's two guys on the roof, 6 shares." The driver said. Is really all they care about money?

"8 don't forget about the guys planning the job."

"Do they really think they can sit back and do nothing, and still get a slice?" wow they are really stupid, were sitting right here, if it weren't for the fact dad and I were under cover, we'd laugh in their faces, I can't wait to kill them.

"I know why they call him the joker, and I'm pretty sure that little girl he has with him, isn't even his kid." Ok I get to kill this guy! I call dibs! Everyone thinks I'm not his daughter, when I am trust me, he kidnapped me and had a freaking doctor prove it. I was 10 when he kidnapped me.

"I'm pretty sure she is, I mean they look alike." The passenger clown said

"That's just because of the make-up, I'm sure" the driver said and parked the car in front of the bank, and we all got out. I grabbed my dad's arm real quick he cocked his head slightly at me

"I call dibs on the driver." I said and he nodded not saying a word and ran up the steps me beside him, when we got in the driver shot the ceiling, dad and I kept a low profile not saying anything and following the two goons , dad soon stopped and grabbed grenades out of the bag he was carrying , he threw me two which I caught and started giving to people and telling them not to let go and there lives depended on it.

"Obviously we don't want you doing anything with your hands besides holding on to your life." The driver said

"On the ground! Stay on the ground!" the other goon yelled and started banging his gun on the counter, suddenly the sound of a shot gun rang out, and I jumped as he was shot dead, I jumped to the ground and held my gun in my hand and started crawling towards a counter and hid behind it.

"Shit." I whispered I looked over to the side and my dad was behind the other one doing the same thing , he started running in a crouched position almost getting shot in the head a few times. The man with the shot gun passed me, and I got up and aimed

"Do you have any idea who you're stealing from?! Your friends they're dead!" he shouted and the driver goon was almost shot when he got up to shoot the man. I rolled my eyes, he had one shot left. Dumb ass. I shot him in the back and he fell to the ground, the shot gun wielding man lay on the ground and I smirked. Joker tilted his head at me, and then the driver goon got up

"Where'd you learn to count!" he shouted and walked off. Joker and I looked at each other and then shrugged.

Joker and I walked back and forth watching the hostages. A little while later the goon came back, by himself I might add, with four bags and threw them in a pile, dad and I started helping, soon we were done.

"Ya know if this Joker guy was so smart he would have gotten us a bigger car." He said while dad and I had our backs turned, and then there was a cock of a gun. I sighed and turned around. "I bet the Joker told you to kill me"

"Oh no no no no, I killed the bus driver" Joker said I smirked and cocked my gun

"I was the one assigned to kill you." And I shot him and laughed madly as the bus crashed through the wall. Then A guy got out of the back

"Time to load it up!... That guys' not getting up is he?" he said and we started loading the buss When we were done Dad turned around to get the last bag. "What happened to the rest of the guys?" And dad shot him. I turned around and jumped into the buss but turned around as I heard shotgun guy, I jumped of the edge and walked towards him

"I didn't quite catch that?" I said and walked up to him. He was in a lot of pain, I smiled

"who ever hired you is going to kill you." He said I felt Joker behind me "This town use to believe in honor, and respect! What do you believe in?!" he shouted Joker handed me the sliver canister

"I believe what doesn't kill you simply makes you…" my dad started and took off his mask I did too reveling our faces "Stranger" and with that I stuck the sliver canister in his mouth and walked off along side dad.

"Hey Daddy, look!" I said and pointed at the security camera " A camera!" I said

"Well lets smile for it!" And we did and we got on the bus and drove off. I laughed as the police came to the scene of the crime. Late as usual!


End file.
